galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Novaj Dioj
Novaj Dioj Species : Terran Human Union Member Society : 33 Member since 2227 OTT Planet : New Olympus Home System : Hera In 2104 OTT 25,000 “Superhumans ” leave Earth in the Ark Apollo . Ark Apollo was a Super Ark with the new ISAH drive . It was completed by GE in 2103 and originally intended to ferry 25,000 colonists to planet Diana . However United Earth "evicted" 25,000 Super-humans. Earthers that used genetic and cybernetic means to alter themselves. While most of the approximately twelve million super humans, were law abiding citizens. About 25,000 became virtually insane and drunk with power and a feeling of supremacy. Terrible crimes were committed. with a new motive : I committed the Crime because I could. Senseless crimes such as throwing a bus filled with passengers. Burning people using Pyrokinesis and so forth. The perpetrators that were caught had been punished or executed.However approximately 25,000 who weren't convinced or unwilling to commit to laws were exiled from Earth to a garden world called New Olympus . The Ark arrived safely in 2166 OTT The “New Gods ” almost immediately started fighting among each other and for the right to rule. Of the 25,000 only about 9,000 survived the first ten years of the colony. Without access to Gene crafting technology, most of the second generation reverted to natural human state, as most gene crafts were not inherited by their offspring. Some of the genetic alterations, when mixed during copulation, led to a large number of deformed and handicapped offspring. (the Outcasts ) Over the years two groups emerged, those who retained or developed their added abilities and those who had reverted to standard human nature. The ones with power, the Privileged and those without power, the Standards hated and mistrusted each other leading to a number of skirmishes, battles and three full blown civil wars. All this did little to develop the colony. In 2299 the Colony was nearly destroyed and at the brink of becoming extinct. It was then a Saresii scout expedition visited the planet and offered help. An old Saresii (a member of the Black Cat society ) opted to stay and become the new leader everyone agreed on. Master Kilamea introduced ancient Saresii techniques to train and improve psionics, established a cloister like culture and new spiritual guidance. In 2223 the Novaj Dioj applied for Union membership with the expressed wish of isolation and minimal participation. A space port and Union facilities were established on the largest island, renamed Union Land, and visitors were not allowed to leave the island. All Union and Offworld business had to be conducted on this island. The planet was invaded by Nogoll during the Fourth Intergalactic War and while ground troops were defeated by the now expertly trained and disciplined colonists, the Nogoll used orbital bombardment to destroy one of the big cloister cities and caused the deaths of 100,000 Novaj Dioj . It was then the Novaj Dioj decided to be more active Union citizens. Since they were virtually unknown to the rest of the Union, it was decided to retain most of the insulation measures and NAVINT established a training academy and special forces training facility there. Intelligence and counterintelligence became a virtual religion to the Novaj Dioj, and almost every one of the approximately 50 million Novaj Dioj are either active or retired intelligence officers or active in related fields. Today the 4th planet in the system is home to the NAVINT HQ , (All planets in the system are now utilized by Assembly News Office , NAVINT and the X Fleet ), system access to civilians is restricted to Union Citizens that can demonstrate having business there. There is no official space bus service to the planet or the system. All official traffic to the system ends at Parter planet , eight light years away. NAVINT maintains a shuttle service to the system and for the civilian population. There are Union Schools, Med stations and clinics and all the usual Union installations. Officially the Isolation request of this society remains. The society rep at the Assembly rarely participates. Category:Sentient Species Category:Union Member Societies